


The Prefects' Bath

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, slight fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tongue-in-cheek look at mpreg and sex.</p><p>Written for Pornicators - SUMMER SNARRY FREE FOR ALL MINI-FEST Prompt #11.) mpreg, both Harry and Snape preg (only one was 'supposed' to be that way), both due in few weeks. Both trying to get it on, having trouble from clumsiness for obvious reasons. Plenty of bitching, bickering & blaming from both Harry & Snape. They both end up satisfying each other, nice ending but not too fluffy. A plus if one of the foetii causes an unwanted distraction at an awkward moment. Prefer light kinks only apart from the mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prefects' Bath

Severus Snape strode the corridors toward the cool dungeons, the rounded belly that proclaimed his advanced state of pregnancy exposed with every step as his robes billowed around him. He sneered at a Hufflepuff first year who had the audacity to stare at him, sending the boy fleeing. It was not his fault the waste of space wasn’t at dinner as he should be. A jab to his kidney seemed to be an editorial comment from the child he carried, and Severus soothed a hand over his belly. 

It was all Potter’s blunder, he thought as his chambers came into view. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord in the spring of his seventh year, and the boy had decided to complete his training at university, where he earned his teaching certificate. They had gotten together after Severus had been exonerated for killing Albus Dumbledore and reinstated at Hogwarts. Their relationship was not the easiest, littered as it was with spectacular fights and equally fantastic lovemaking. After year of courting and five years of marriage, the sex was just as stunning, as were their rows. All usually over something his husband had done, Severus thought with a sniff.

Even their current circumstances were his husband’s fault. The little bugger was just as pregnant as he was, due in but a week, and it was all Harry’s doing. Harry had reminded him of some less-than-intelligent promise Severus had made while in the throes of passion and decided now, at twenty-five, that he wanted a baby. The conniving prat had even withheld sex under the guise that Severus would need all his sperm after he brewed the perfect fertility potion! Severus had, of course, finished the necessary brewing in record time. It had not surprised him, as virile and magically strong as they were, that Harry had become pregnant the first time they used the potion. 

Foolishly sentimental at their success, Severus had bowed to the younger man’s desire to top, for the first and only time he swore, and had ended up pregnant himself. Without using any potion at all, the insufferable Boy-Who-Was-Endowed-With- Magical-Sperm had impregnated him in the first truly magical pregnancy since the birth of Merlin, and stepped into the record books as the most powerful wizard in millennia. All of which simply turned the Potions master’s stomach, as did the younger man’s insistence that Severus was carrying their daughter. Even after Severus' lengthy dissertation on biology and genetics to explain the impossibility of two men to produce a female child, Harry had only smiled serenely and asked what he thought of the name Iris. Severus had asked scathingly why he would name his daughter after the Greek goddess of the rainbow, and Harry had just continued to smile, telling him softly that it also meant wisdom and faith.

“Hello, Severus.”

The purred greeting, in a voice that never failed to harden his body and breech his formidable walls, stopped Severus in his tracks as he came through the portrait door to their chambers. Draped in a silk dressing gown that left nothing to the imagination, the lithe body of his husband, with its hugely protruding belly, greeted him. Harry lounged in the doorway to their bedroom. His intense emerald eyes glowed as they took in his husband's lean form, and the gorgeous prat had the gumption to lick his lips. Pregnancy had turned an already sensual Harry Potter into a sex addict. Severus almost turned and ran.

“Harry, we are NOT trying anything, not after last night!” He made sure his voice was harsh, his tone firm.

The younger man’s voice dipped and he began speaking in a series of hisses and soft whispery sounds that teased Severus' libido, making his cock achingly hard in an instant. The Potions master’s eyes narrowed as Harry rubbed against his side, his lungs suddenly short of breath, and he pushed away the questing hand. 

“Stop that!” Severus hissed in an unintentional mimicking of the Parseltongue Harry had spoken.

“I just want to taste you, love,” he beseeched, his eyes pleading, as he dropped awkwardly to his knees.

“The last time you tried that, you fell off the bed,” Severus said snidely, his hand grasping the younger man’s shoulder to steady him. “And the time before that, you bit—argh!”

Practically lying on the floor, the insolent prat had banished his pants, and tugged his cock down away from his body to swallow him whole as a side show performer would swallow a sword. Severus’ toes curled, and he braced himself with one hand against the back of his leather chair, stifling the groan that tried to rip from his throat. Only Harry had ever been able to affect him like this, to arouse in him such intense feelings of pleasure, love and satisfaction, as well as irritation. No matter how heated their bickering grew or how snarky he became, Harry knew that Severus loved with the same passion he fought with.

Harry eased upward slowly, with his head turned sideways so his face did not bump into his husband’s distended belly. When his temple rested against the stretched skin Harry's gentle fingers rolled and manipulated Severus' balls, and that wicked tongue slithered over his heated flesh. Severus finally let the moan trapped in his chest escape, and relented enough to reach down and entwine the slender fingers of one hand through the soft, unruly hair as his hips thrust into the wet heat. His breath hitched as Harry sucked steadily, his tongue gliding over the large vein, and Severus felt his body quicken as his hips thrust in earnest. Just as he neared his peak, the child he carried lashed out suddenly, catching his sire in the side of the head, sending the startled young man sprawling.

“…aaaaaugh!” Severus screamed with frustration, his cock still quivering.

When he saw the look on his husband’s face, Severus thought in horror that Harry might cry, and he might have to join him. An idea came to him; inspired, he spelled the younger man’s slippers onto his feet, and reached down to help him to his feet. Straightening first his own and then Harry’s clothing, Severus grabbed the red-faced, frustrated man by the hand, summoned a small blue vial from the table, and dragged him from the room. It was dinner time, and all the brats—er, students were in the Great Hall, shoveling food into their mouths. They didn't encounter a single person as he pulled Harry behind him to the fifth floor. The statue of Boris the Bewildered stood like a sentinel. Severus growled the password and tugged Harry inside.

“The Prefects' bathroom!” the younger man exclaimed as he stepped into the softly lit room, obviously delighted.

With a scowl, the Potions master threw the bolt on the door and added a locking and silencing charm for good measure. He turned toward the large white marble bath to find the mermaid in the portrait winking suggestively as Harry slipped out of his robe. 

“Immobulus,” he snarled at the mermaid, who promptly froze, before turning to tap his wand to several of the taps, muttering under his breath. “Stupid chit.”

As he divested himself of his own clothing, Severus could feel hungry green eyes watching his every move. Harry sat on the side of the bath, one hand stroking his hardening cock. Setting the blue vial carefully on the edge of the tub, Severus slipped into the aqua-colored water, into the iridescent bubbles that coated the surface, and found it to be the perfect temperature and buoyancy. Clamping his hands around what remained of the younger man’s waist, Severus pulled him to the very edge of the marble ledge, and rose up to take the full lips in a hungry kiss. Fingertips brushed against his sensitive nipples as he devoured the warm mouth, and his hands shifted inward to spread Harry’s thighs. He broke the kiss to trail his mouth down the slender throat, across the hairless chest to suckle each dusky nipple in turn. The needing, keening sound Harry made shot down Severus’ nerve synapses straight to his cock, which stood tall and proud, jutting out of the foamy water.

His tongue swiped over the leaking tip of his lover’s erection as Severus opened the vial, coating two fingers with fragrant oil. He took Harry into his mouth as he gently penetrated him with a long, slender finger. Feeling more than a bit impatient and undone by his husband’s needy response, Severus carefully but hurriedly prepared the smaller man. Rapidly stretching him to three fingers, Severus crooked them to brush over the nub of Harry’s pleasure spot, and smiled at the startled cry that torn from him. With a wicked smile, Severus tugged Harry into the water, settled onto the bench built into the side, and turned the young man away from him. He pulled Harry back, positioned himself, and slowly pushed into the welcoming heat. One hand gripped a slender hip, while the other slid underneath him to tilt his husband forward until he nearly floated on the surface of the foamy water. Gasping as the incredible sensation of being buried deep inside Harry, something they had not successfully achieved in some time, Severus began to thrust upward.

Harry threw his head back, confident of the older man’s ability to hold him above the water, and grasped his cock with one hand, the other covering Severus’ hand on his hip. The buoyancy of the water gave Severus full control, and he used it to torment his husband with deep, slow thrusts, coiling the tension in his belly deliciously. That lasted until Harry squirmed and began to clench the muscles in his arse in a counter rhythm to his thrusts. The sensation overwhelmed Severus, sending him spiraling out of control. He gripped the younger man and pounded into him as hard as their position in the water allowed him. The coil building in his belly snapped, and Severus groaned as he plunged deeply into the velvet heat, spilling his seed in his husband’s body. Harry rocked back against him, once, twice, his hand giving one last tug, and Severus held him as he shouted his completion.

Harry slumped bonelessly against him on the marble ledge, the water lapping gently about them, as Severus wrapped an arm around his back and placed a hand on his huge stomach. As if he knew it was his father’s touch, the baby rolled in Harry’s belly, making the younger man laugh.

“That boy is certainly your son, Severus,” Harry smirked as he tried to wiggle further into his husband’s lap.

“Because he is already exhibiting superior intelligence and grace?” Severus asked as he buried his nose into the soft hair.

“No, because half the time he is poking at me and irritating the hell out of me, but I already love him more than my next breath, as I do you and our daughter.”

Severus felt the tingle of pleasure at the younger man’s words, a tingle that never seemed to disappear. “Idiot boy, it can’t be a girl.”

“As you say, Severus,” and Harry smiled.


End file.
